Toot Toot! (video) (Jomaribryan's version)
"Toot Toot!" is the Wiggles video, released on January 2, 2001 in North America and re-released by HIT Entertainment on March 30, 2004. Synopsis The Wiggles are getting ready to ride in their Big Red Car, but Greg isn't able to start it up. Instead, they take a break and sing and dance to a bunch of new songs. Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog try to help out, with mixed results. Later they have to wait until the mechanic comes over to fix the Big Red Car so it can "toot toot chugga chugga" again. Plot Intro - A red dot on the yellow part of the Wiggles logo is shown that flashes with a pop sound as when they say Toot. After that, The Wiggles writing comes up and then the names appear sliding through the centre and then The Wiggles appear through a rainbow circle by doing "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car (Karaoke)" and then the title appears after. The Wiggles introduce themselves, and they're sitting in the Big Red Car. They put on their seat belts and are ready to go. Murray says, "1, 2, 3, Greg, start the engine!". Greg turns the ignition but there's a sputtering sound. He tries again but the car sputters again. He says it won't start. Anthony asks if there's no Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga. Greg says that they'll have to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff gets out and says it's a nice day for a walk, maybe they can meet their friends Captain Feathersword, Wags, Henry, and Dorothy. Jeff tells everyone to "walk this way" as he leaves. The Wiggles get out of the Big Red Car and follow him, all walking in the same way. *'Song 1' - Look Both Ways Wags joins the Wiggles to help get the Big Red Car started. He has goggles and a drill. Murray says we'll leave him to it, and when they come back it should be fixed! Anthony asks how long it will take. Wags woofs five times. The Wiggles interpret that as five minutes, and reply with a "Beauty, Mate!" They say goodbye to Wags and run off. Wags does some drilling, then tries to push the car to see if he fixed it, but it's no use. He kicks one of the wheels, but hurts his toe as he bounces around barking in pain. *'Song 2' - John Bradlelum After the "John Bradelum" song, The Wiggles roll down the hill and back up again while some piano music plays in the background. Song 3 - Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version only) *'Song 4' - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes Anthony asks Wags if he had any luck with the Big Red Car. Wags sadly responds by shaking his head. Anthony says not to worry since he tried his best and they can fix the car later. Anthony feels hungry, so does Wags and Anthony says, that the viewers are hungry too, so let's get some beautiful food. Foodman flies around and introduces himself. He hopes the Wiggles are eating good food. *'Song 5 '- Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Captain Feathersword arrives and hails the audience. He sees the Big Red Car, but no Wiggles. Maybe he should drive the car to the Wiggles? He gets on board and buckles up. He gets ready to ride and hums the Toot Toot song in falsetto. But the car continues to just sputter. It isn't working. Maybe he can fix it? He heads to the back of the car and tries to do some stuff, but something explodes briefly in the back and Captain stands up with a face full of black soot. Oops. He concludes he should fix pirate ships before laughing nervously and leaving. *'Song 6 '- Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy Greg is dirty after trying to fix the Big Red Car. Jeff notices that and tells Greg to clean up and have a bath and they'll think of a way to get the Big Red Car going again. Greg looks at his sooty face and hands and agrees. Jeff hands him some rubber duckies to take with him. Greg is sitting in the car, same problem. He tells everyone the car's still not toot toot chugga chugging. He thinks about folks who could fix the car. Maybe a baker? Jeff disagrees, saying that bakers bake bread. Greg suggests a cowboy? Murray arrives in a cowboy hat, saying cowboys and cowgirls are too busy minding the cattle to come and fix the car. Greg considers a doctor, maybe a vet? Anthony arrives with two dogs and says that vets look after puppies, and are too busy to fix the car. The puppies are licking Anthony while he talks and he giggles at the same time. Greg replies they need someone who can fix the car, but who? Murray has an idea; a mechanic. Greg praises Murray for the idea and then gets everyone to follow him in search of a mechanic as they do the Wiggle Groove. *'Song 7 '- Do The Wiggle Groove *'Song 8 '- Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking) Anthony comments how the words "Balla Balla Bambina" mean to ask the little girl to dance. We'd love not just Amy (the girl next to Anthony) to dance, but everybody to. He says a phrase in Italian. *'Song 9' - Balla Balla Bambina *'Song 10' - I Climb Ten Stairs Murray is with some kids who are at a table decorating paper cutouts of Henry the Octopus that are glued onto a stick. Dominic is coloring Henry's head with purple chalk. Tara has done some different colored squiggles for Henry's "eight legged-pants". Gabrielle colors Henry's legs purple. Ceili colors Henry's legs different colors. She holds up the stick and shows Murray her octopus. After praising each of the kids, Murray holds up his cutout and comments that you can shake the stick. Henry's legs move up and down and 'round and 'round. *'Song 11 '- Move Your Arms Like Henry The Wiggles stand around the Big Red Car. Jeff is in the front, and he's fallen asleep. Murray comments there's no sign of the mechanic. He, Greg, and Anthony start singing a quacking tune unenergetically. Jeff snores. The other three just stand there bored. *'Song 12 '- Silver Bells That Ring in the Night Murray is on the phone with Officer Beaples. He thanks her and hangs up. Murray has some good news and bad news. The Wiggles ask what is the bad news. Murray replies the mechanic will still be a while. The Wiggles ask what is the good news? Murray replies that Officer Beaples invited them to the police ball. Officer Beaples arrives and gives them a set of uniforms. Officer Beaples blows her whistle and them does a tango. Anthony interprets that as Wags will be attending. Let's all go. They tango off the scene. *'Song 13' - Wags The Dog He Likes to Tango *'Song 14' - We're Dancing With Wags The Dog *'Song 15 '- Officer Beaples' Dance *'Song 16 '- Zardo Zap The Wiggles flap back to their car. Anthony says they had lots of fun here. Greg says there is still no sign of the mechanic, but then there's a sound of a panel closing from behind the car. After each of the Wiggles give a "Huh?" in sequence, the mechanic appears from behind the car and announces that the car is ready. Anthony asks what was wrong with the car. The mechanic gives some complicated answer that confuses the Wiggles, saying that the Crankin' shaft was disconnected from the Cam shaft which disconnected the defibulator, causing the gozontropy distributor to shut down and the car couldn't move along at all. they again each give a, "Huh?" He then says it's all right, and then says there's one more thing it needs. The car runs on music, so they'll need to sing a song to get it going. Anthony calls everyone to sing and make music. *'Song 17' - Let's Have a Ceili The Wiggles are gathered with everyone from the previous dance. They thank everyone for their help singing and dancing. The Big Red Car should be charged up now, so they'll see you next time. Wiggles, to the Big Red Car! *'Song 18 '- Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car The End title comes up and then the credits come up with Zardo Zap for background music while they show bits of clips from the songs in the video in slow motion. Song List Note: All songs are taken from the album Toot Toot, except where noted otherwise. #Look Both Ways #John Bradlelum #Henry's Underwater Big Band (1999 version, from Wake Up Jeff) #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Do the Wiggle Groove #Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking) #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Silver Bells That Ring in the Night #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #We're Dancing with Wags the Dog #Officer Beaples' Dance #Zardo Zap #Let's Have a Ceili #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Cast The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Also Featuring *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Elisha Burke - Henry the Octopus *Leanne Halloran, Elyssa Dawson- Zardo Zap *Anthony Field - Foodman *Mitchel Butel - Raife the Mechanic *Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Sian Ryan, Emma Ryan and Clare Field as the Five Little Ducks Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Dancers *Elyssa Dawson *Amy Dunbar *Clare Field *Joseph Field *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Kate Halloran *Graeme Hickey *Ashleigh Johns *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Tamahra Macey *Sam Moran - Pirate and Fireman *Rabakka Osborne *Scott Porter - Lifesaver *James Runge *Sian Ryan *Emma Ryan *Talicia Williams *Larissa Wright - Pirate and Doctor Toddlers in *Food Food Food and Prologue of Move Your Arms Like Henry *Tara Fitzgerald *Dominic Field *Ceili Moore *Gabrielle Rawlings Anthony's Puppies *Fergus and Pasqua Field Trivia *The American DVD covers (HIT and WB) misspells Henry's Underwater Big Band as "Harry's Underwater Big Band". *This is Sam's first video as a Wiggly Dancer. *The prologues of each song take place in The Wiggles' garage. In the re-release, the prologues take place in Wiggles World. *In John Bradlelum, Jeff's skivvy is untucked when Jeff rolling down the hill then fix it afterwards. This is second time after Yummy Yummy. *When filming the music video for Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food), the song was played in slow-motion to lip-sync to, and was sped up to normal speed in editing to make it look much faster than it really is. *Captain Feathersword sings Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car in falsetto before the song comes on. *This is the first video with dedication. *A painting of the Wiggles from "Painting" (from TV Series 1) is shown in "Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell me Who is That Knocking)". *This is the second time Greg plays the red Takamine acoustic guitar seen in Balla Balla Bambina. The first was Wake Up Jeff. *On the U.K. release, the dedication is cut out. *In the beginning of the 1999 release, the shot of The Wiggles passing by Wigglehouse is an alternate camera angle from Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car. At the end of that release, the words "The end" appeared like the previous release but unlike that release, the end credits features the background music from the prologues and the scenery from Wiggles World. *This video was released by Kids Motion International in Canada (only for the VHS). *In 2006, the U.S. DVD was repackaged. Category:The Wiggles Videos Category:The Wiggles Videos Released by Lyrick Studios